


This Is Not A First Date

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, First Kiss, M/M, Potential noncon, Prison, noncon with minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ronon have had lots of warning about what the alien captors make their prisoners do, and John's trying to plan out contingencies in case it comes to that.  But if it didn't, what would he want?  There's another question entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A First Date

"If it comes to that," John said quietly, "I want you to do me."

Ronon closed his eyes, tried to get comfortable on the floor. Not so easy with his wrists bound up in these heavy manacles; it was either put his arms up above his head or deal with the chain knocking him in the face. He'd decided to go with his arms above his head a while ago, but the stretch was getting uncomfortable.

"Not gonna come to that," he murmured. "Relax."

"Yeah, right."

John was facing the wall; he'd gotten a shorter chain, and there wasn't enough slack for him to lie down. Not unless he stretched out on his stomach. Which, maybe, was the point; Ronon glanced to the cell next to theirs and looked away again fast. One prisoner with shorter chains, one with longer chains, the guards grinning down at them. It'd been like this all night, starting with the cell at the far end of the hallway, moving down one room at a time. They were close to the end of the hall, but not close enough. The rescue team wasn't here yet, and the guys in the next cell couldn't go forever.

"Ronon?"

"Shut up."

"I'm trying to tell you--if it comes to that, we're trained to handle similar situations, and I'm not gonna blame you."

"Are you even listening to me? Shut _up_." Ronon knocked his wrists against the floor. If he were better at picking locks, maybe they could be out of this by now. If he had small hands and big wrists, maybe he could've slipped the cuffs already.

The noises from the next cell stopped. _Shit._ They were really out of time.

Ronon sat up and scooted back by the wall, looping the chain over his shoulder. John nudged him.

"You saw what they did to door number three."

"You really want me to fuck you for an audience?"

"It's not my first choice, but it beats getting shot in the head."

"What _is_ your first choice?"

"Oh, I don't know--a bed, some lube, maybe a beer afterwards?"

Ronon stared at him. John winced. "Uh."

"C'mere."

It was an awkward first kiss if there ever was one; all those damn cuffs really didn't make it easy. But John's mouth was warm and open under Ronon's, and it was easy enough to ignore the guards laughing behind them. The gunfire, on the other hand, got through to both of them, and Ronon shot to his feet as soon as he figured out what was going on.

"Major." He nodded to Lorne. "We're okay."

Lorne nodded back and touched his radio. "We've got them. Is the building secure?"

_"It's clear, sir."_

"Good work." He looked from Ronon to John and then glanced over his shoulder. "Who's got the keys? Let's get them out of here."

_-end-_


End file.
